Broken Nightmare
by Sora Kazeno
Summary: After Slayers Next. Lina thought she was freed from the Lord of Nightmares....


Broken Nightmares   
Act 1: Return From Darkness! Lina Vanishes!  
By: Sora Kazeno  
sora@barrelchan.com or miraaju@hotmail.com  
  
Kristy, Kristy, you've gotten me so hooked on Slayers I'm know writing a Slayers Fan   
Fic, instead of working on my Sailor Moon one. ^^; This fic takes place towards the end   
of Slayers Next. Gourry just saved Lina from L-sama. If you think I own Slayers, this is   
what would have happened and it would be animated, instead of a fic. ^^;  
  
  
Zelgadis, Sylphiel, and Amelia watched in shock as Gourry and Lina re-appeared   
on top of the pillar. Gourry held Lina in his arms. He held her tightly not wanting to let   
go. She was asleep in his arms.  
Looking at Lina, Amelia finally spoke, "Gourry-san, is she... is she..."  
"She's alive," said Gourry, as he jumped down from the pillar. A look of relief   
spread across his features, the fact that Lina was alive and with him. Not to mention the   
fact that the Lord of Nightmares and Hellmaster were gone.  
"Gourry-sama, are you all right?" Sylphiel asked. Gourry nodded his head in   
reply. His only concern at this point was Lina.  
Zelgadis and Amelia ran up to Gourry to see if they would be able to help Lina in   
anyway. After a few moments Zelgadis spoke, "she'll be all right. All she needs is rest.   
We all do." He said looking at the weary faces of the others.  
"Isn't there a village a little while back? We can walk there and get some rest at   
an inn."  
"The village you speak of is a few miles away, we should be there by this   
afternoon if we have a quick pace." Added Sylphiel.   
"That far?" Gourry asked, a bit surprised.   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Be there by mid-noon?" Zelgadis grumbled at the sunset.  
With a teardrop Sylphiel said, " I guess it was a little further way then I originally   
thought."  
"Sylphiel-san," Amelia started. "We have been walking all day, at a "quick pace" ..."   
Amelia froze when see saw a building ahead. "Yatta!" She shouted and started   
running forward.   
Zel, and Sylphiel picked up their pace leaving Gourry behind.  
"Oii!" Gourry shouted, but they were all ready to far ahead for them to hear him.   
He had been carrying a sleeping Lina the whole time. And frankly, he was dying to put   
her down, very soon.   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Arriving in the village there were half a dozen inns. It was a needle in a haystack.   
How was he supposed to know what inn they went to?  
Arriving at the door of first inn he looked inside and found nothing. As with the   
second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth inn. "Ano... where is everyone?"  
"Gourry-sama!" Sylphiel yelled out a window. Looking around he noticed that it   
was the first inn that he had passed up. Back he walked.   
"Gourry? Where you going?" Zelgadis shouted out a window at the last inn of the   
row.  
"But... Sylphiel was here..." Gourry said. Walking back to the last inn, he heard   
Sylphiel yell his name again. He was extremely confused at this point.  
As it turned out, the girls where staying in one inn, and the guys in another.   
Gourry dropped Lina off and then when to other inn.  
Lina was still sound asleep with no signs of waking up anytime soon. Sylphiel   
assured Gourry she would wake him up when Lina woke up. Exhausted they went to bed.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Waking up, Lina rubbed the side of her head. Her headache was extremely   
painful, and her stomach was rumbling. Looking around she was alarmed by her   
surroundings. 'Hellmaster.' She thought, throwing the covers off. 'I miscast the Giga   
Slave. But how did I end up here?'  
Hearing a snore to her right, she found Amelia and Sylphiel sleeping. Lina sighed,   
as she remembered the previous battle. She only put them in danger. She put Gourry in   
danger. Even if he was her "protector" it was inexcusable. Hellmaster has only after her,   
yet almost everyone died. It had to end.  
After quickly dressing, she quietly left the room and headed to the dining area.   
Glancing out a window the sun had just began to rise. Her stomach grumbled reminding   
her of the lack of food.  
Taking a seat, a waiter came to give her a menu. Quickly glancing at it she said,   
"I'll take 1 of these," she explained pointing to the menu, "two of these, one of those and   
three of those." The waiter looked at her stunned. "What? I'm hungry!" Lina said   
menacingly.  
Lina tapped her fingers on the table. She was starving, and it seemed to take   
forever for the food to arrive.   
Alone with her thoughts she reflected on the pass few days as a whole. How could   
she be so careless? She miscast the Giga Slave. 'I'm not even sure how my magic is. I'm   
sure it's been weakened a bit, but how much?'   
'After I eat, I'll cast a spell or two.' Lina decided. 'Yeah, that will work!' Happy   
with her plan the smile turned into a frown. 'But the others, what am I going to do?'   
Dropping her chin to her hands, she slumped in defeat. Her eyes traced the cracks in the   
table. 'As long as they're with me they're in danger. Gourry saved me from L-sama ...   
she was suppose to be reborn in the world... it's along a matter of time until she sends a   
servant after me as a test to see if I truly belong here.'  
A noise at the far end of the table distracted her, looking up she saw the waiter   
place three plates of food. "I'll be back with the rest in a minute."  
Lina didn't hear him, she was too busy throwing food in her mouth. Quickly   
eating breakfast Lina paid for the meal and left after receiving instructions to the closest   
city.  
It would be a two days journey. Stopping at a store on her way out she purchased   
supplies for her trip.   
Pausing at the outskirts of town, she couldn't help but wonder, what she was   
doing, was it the right? Quickly turning around she ran into the forest, without giving it   
another thought.   
  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
  
"Lina-san!?" Amelia shouted looking around the room. 'Where is she?' Quickly   
waking Sylphiel, she asked her if she had seen Lina.  
"Lina-san is missing?" Grabbing heh things Sylphiel dressed in a record time.   
"I'll go and wake up Gourry-sama and Zelgadis-san."   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"She left a few hours ago. She was asking for instructions to the nearest town."   
The Inn keeper explained to Amelia.   
"What is the nearest town?" asked Amelia. She was extremely confused be Lina's   
actions.   
"Valis."  
"Arigato," Amelia said as she left.  
Sylphiel, Gourry and Zelgadis approached Amelia as she exited the inn.  
"Any luck finding Lina?" asked Zel.  
Amelia frowned as she replied, "she was heading towards Valis, but she left a few   
hours ago."  
"Then that's where we should head. Just follow the path of destruction along the   
way," Zelgadis remarked.  
"Why did Lina leave in the first place?" asked Gourry. The other three looked at   
him without a word. They had been wondering the same question.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Foooooood," Lina mumbled as she continued to walk on. Earlier she had tested   
her magic, discovering she could easily cast a Fireball to use against bandits. She was   
sure to run into a few on the way there.  
Lina kept her head down as she walked, not paying attention to who, or rather,   
what she walked into.   
"Is that anyway to greet someone Lina-san?"  
"Xel.. Xellos!" exclaimed Lina as she took a step back. "What are you doing   
here?"  
"I think the question is, where is everyone else?" Xellos asked back with a grin on   
his face.  
"......"   
"Hmmm... I see," Xellos said disappearing from sight.  
'Now what is Xel up to? When ever he pops in, troubles ahead.'  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"What if we don't find Lina-san?" Sylphiel wondered out loud.  
Everyone was silent for a moment, until Gourry spoke. "We have to find Lina,"  
"Oh? But do you know where she is?" Xellos said looking down on them.  
"You've seen Lina-san?" Amelia asked getting excited. Xellos nodded his head.  
"Where?" Gourry asked, jumping in.   
"Sore wa himitsu desu," Xellos said with a grin. Gourry was really to attack   
Xellos after his last remark. He went to pull out his sword of light, but discover it wasn't   
there. He forgot he lost his sword when he saved Lina from the Lord of Nightmares.  
Giggling Xellos pulled a large object out from behind him. "Is this what your   
looking for?" He asked, dropping the sword.  
Before Gourry could respond a large explosion occurred ahead.  
"That was Lina's Dragon Slave!" Amelia shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm... That's it so far... I'm going on vacation, so I wanted to have at least   
something posted. *^-^* More next month. I apologize for spelling mistakes and typos. ^^;  
  
Sora *^-^*  



End file.
